


No Escape ~ Yandere!Marco x Reader x Jean

by Anarina



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Angst, Dark, Death, F/M, Kidnapping, Love Triangle, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarina/pseuds/Anarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story where a yandere version of Marco abducts the heroine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Escape ~ Yandere!Marco x Reader x Jean

When you opened your eyes, you didn’t know what to do. You tried to sit yourself up, but it was to no avail; you were chained down to the bed. You didn’t recognise your surroundings at all, and you couldn’t even remember what had happened for you to be in this situation, all you knew was that you were frightened and you had to get out. 

Suddenly, you could hear footsteps getting closer and closer to the door; you hoped that it was someone that was coming to save you, and not whoever had brought you here. The door slowly opened and revealed that the person that entered the room was none other than Marco Bodt.

“Marco! I don’t know what’s going on, can you help me out of these chains?” You requested, assuming that he was here to rescue you. You couldn’t have been more wrong.

Marco let out a small laugh and replied, “What are you talking about? You really don’t know what’s going on. You won’t be leaving anytime soon.”

“What? I…” You were confused, and you didn’t know what to say. What was even happening?

“Shh, you don’t need to say anything, you’ll understand soon,” Marco interrupted, “You see, we’re going to be staying here together.” 

“What do you mean? We still have to do training and-”

“We don’t have to worry about that anymore, [Name],” Marco continued, “We are miles away from anyone else, so we can be here as long as we want.”

“No! I don’t want to! I want to go back!” You declared; you wanted everything to be normal again, it didn’t matter if life wasn’t perfect. You just wanted to be with your friends again.

“I see,” Marco said in a quieter and more serious tone, “Is it because of Jean?”

You knew exactly what Marco was referring to; you had been dating Jean for a few months now, and you both adored each other. In fact, it was Marco that had introduced you to him in the first place, so you were confused as to why he was so bothered about it.

“I knew it. You know, I only used him as an excuse to talk to you more. I knew it had completely backfired when you both fell in love with each other. I had never felt worse than I did on the day that you two started going out. If I hadn’t properly thought this out at that time, I could have ended up killing both you because of my anger back then.”

You knew that Marco could see how terrified you were, because he added, “There’s no need to be scared, though. Now that we can always be together like this, I won’t do anything like that, but you have to be a good girl, okay?”

You had decided at this point that you would pretend to go along with Marco’s ideals and then find an escape route as soon as possible; it didn’t matter if you were miles away from anyone, if you ran far enough you would find yourself with Jean and the others eventually.

“A-Alright. Can you take these chains off me now, Marco? Please? I really need to go to the bathroom.” You asked, pretending to sound sweet and innocent. 

Marco sighed and answered, “If I must, but not for long. I don’t want you running off, after all.”

Once you were unchained, you said, “Could you tell me where the bathroom is?”

“Don’t worry about that, I’ll take you there myself.” Marco responded with a smile, which made you panic. You were planning to go there by yourself and then find an exit whilst doing so. Because you didn’t know what else to do, you gave Marco a kick in the crotch and ran for it. Luckily, you were still wearing your uniform, so your boots made the kick even more painful. Right as you left, you saw Marco fall to his knees as he cursed loudly and aggressively. You quickly found the front door and ran out of the house and into the nearby forest, not caring if you had to run for hours. You needed to get away, and you needed to do it as soon as possible.

After about ten minutes of running, you started to hear footsteps from a distance. As you heard them gradually get closer, you hid behind a tree, hoping that Marco hadn’t seen you yet and he was just going to run past without noticing you. But as if he could sense where you were, he stopped when he got to the area where you were hiding; however, you knew that he couldn’t see you.

“[Name], where are you? Be a good girl and come back, okay? If you don’t, I’m afraid I’ll have to punish you.”

You took a few steps back, preparing yourself to run again; however, you were unaware that he had heard you moving.

Right as you had turned around and were about to start running, you felt one of Marco’s arms grab your waist, and before you could even scream, he used the other to render you unconscious.


End file.
